Mamá Coco
Socorro Rivera, better known as Mamá Coco, is the title character in the Disney/Pixar film Coco. She is a warm-hearted, supportive and kind woman who is Miguel's great-grandmother. Coco suffers from a degenerating memory, but she doesn’t let that interfere with her happiness. Appearance Personality Mamá Coco is introduced as the daughter of Imelda and an unnamed musician who left Imelda with Coco after the latter decided to pursue a career in music. Because of this, Imelda enforced a ban on music in her family and raised Coco herself. In present day, Coco is the beloved great-grandmother of Miguel, and is the only member of their family who listens to Miguel's hopes and dreams. Despite the outcast status of her father among the Riveras, Coco still remembers her father and thinks of him fondly. However, her declining health and memory is a growing concern for her daughter Abuelita Elena, who becomes more worried and protective of her mother. On Día de los Muertos, Coco is overseeing her family's ofrenda, on top of which is the portrait of Coco with her parents, including Coco's disgraced father. After Dante accidentally shakes the ofrenda and causes the portrait to shatter, Miguel spots the man in the portrait holding a guitar identical to the guitar of Ernesto de la Cruz. Seeing the portrait causes Mamá Coco to react and confirm the figure is her father. Miguel, believing Coco meant that de la Cruz is her father, takes this as a sign to fulfill his dream of becoming a musician. Unfortunately, this leads to an argument between Miguel and the rest of the family, which in turn leads Miguel to try stealing Ernesto's guitar for himself. Because of his hasty act, Miguel becomes cursed and transformed into a spirit. While in the Land of the Dead, Miguel learns that Héctor is Coco's real father, not Ernesto, and Coco is the last living person who remembers him. Meanwhile, back in the Land of the Living, Coco's mind, including the memories of Héctor, is fading, and Héctor will too if Coco completely forgets. Miguel, together with Héctor, Imelda, and the deceased Riveras, try to send Héctor's photo back with Miguel so that Coco can remember him. In the process however, the photo is lost, and Miguel is sent home empty-handed. Miguel returns to the Rivera residence and, despite Abuelita's warnings, bursts into Coco's room to see Coco has become catatonic. But Miguel remembers the special song Héctor sang to Coco; with Héctor's guitar, he plays "Remember Me" to Coco, which bring Coco back to her senses. Revitalized by her father's music finally motivates Coco to reveal her father's identity, the letters he sent to her as a child, and the torn picture of Héctor from the family portrait. The evidence grants Héctor the recognition he was robbed of from Ernesto and the Riveras accept him back into the clan. Some time before the next Dia de los Muertos, Coco passes away and her picture is also placed on the ofrenda. Reunited with her parents in the Land of the Dead, the deceased Coco accompanies them on their visit to the Land of the Living. Coco stands next to Abuelita as they watch Miguel perform a song to the family. Powers and Abilities Coco possesses no special or magical abilities, making her a normal, everyday human woman. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Coco Category:Coco Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Orphans